


往復

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 「你會在終點等我吧？」「我會在一切開始的地方等你。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	往復

**Author's Note:**

> *筆者時間軸的設定如同電影所說：別試著理解它，感受它吧\^0^/  
> *年齡的設定：未來主角40歲時初遇了28歲的尼爾。電影發生時間點是在兩人認識的7年前，主角33歲，尼爾35歲(逆行7年：28+7=35)  
> *宿命論、平行時空

1\.   
我和他的第一次相遇是在某次的體訓結束之後。

當我坐在更衣室的長椅上喝水休息時，他向我走來。  
  
「辛苦的一天，是吧？」  
  
他坐到我身旁並晃了晃手中一罐未開的健怡可樂。  
  
他給我的初印象其實並不深刻，目測年紀大約40歲左右，身高一般、聲線不亢不低、臉無稜角，如墨的肌膚一部分又被苔蘚般的落腮鬍覆蓋，看不清他的表情。  
  
以一個情報員來說，這是再好不過的特徵了。  
  
「你知道健怡可樂會讓你脫離不了糖癮嗎？」  
  
「沒辦法，販賣機到處都有，誰叫我們活在一個有健怡可樂的世界。」  
  
「除非能夠除掉發明這玩意的人。」  
  
「那就會出現兩個世界，一個有健怡可樂；一個沒有。」  
  
「你相信平時時空？」  
  
「我相信能改變一切的現在。」  
  
「怎麼能？我以為那是都市傳說。」  
  
「僅憑一則“傳說”就能讓你放棄頂尖學術機構優渥的職位加入這裡嗎？」  
  
他的眼神使我連呼吸都變得謹慎。  
  
他知道我的所有，包括這個名義上的傭兵集團，實際上是為了某個神秘組織存在，而這組織據說掌握了某種能操控時空的物質，我就是為了那個而加入的。  
  
然而三個月過去了，什麼也沒發生；或者是，已發生了什麼我卻渾然未覺。  
  
「．．．我確實半信半疑，但我相信先生您一定最了解這則“傳說”了不是嗎？」  
  
我決定坦誠佈公。  
  
此時他的手伸進西裝內側口袋，我忽然想到入隊至今連配槍都還沒發下．．．  
  
他拿出手機低頭滑動幾下。  
  
「那麼，為了讓我們有更多時間聊一聊這話題，不知這星期哪天有空，我能請你吃頓晚餐？」  
  
「就明天吧，找一間有提供健怡可樂的餐廳。附帶一提，我喜歡的餐前酒是夏多內白酒。」  
  
他笑了，微微露出上排的牙齒，看起來有點傻氣。  
  
往後每當我回想他的笑容時，總是浮現此刻景象。

2.  
‑‑‑‑為您插播一則新聞，就在不久前位於首都的國立烏克蘭歌劇院疑似發生恐怖攻擊，另接獲線報，同一時間在史塔斯克12市似乎也發生一起爆炸事故‑‑‑‑‑‑  
  
正當我把收音機轉開時，惠勒的聲音從無線電傳出。  
  
「30分鐘後抵達。」  
  
隔著氧氣罩聽起來有點沉悶，感受發話者侷促的呼吸。  
  
雖說是抵達，其實我們並沒有在移動，而是待在一座地下碉堡中等待。就像待在黑暗中的舞台劇演員，上場時刻一到，燈光一打＂啪地＂就出現在舞台上那樣。“抵達”這個詞是對於逆流於時間之河的我們來說比較好理解的說法，否則一切似乎都有違常理。  
  
拿這座碉堡來說，裡面所有設備都經過特殊處理，讓我們不須戴著氧氣罩，行動也一如順行者。每當我們結束鉗形作戰就會蟄伏在某一個地方某一個時間點的碉堡。  
  
我原以為時空旅行會充滿戲劇效果：走入一條霓光隧道開了門，過去就在眼前。然而我所經歷的是通過一扇旋轉門之後，等待再等待的等待。這些時間足夠我學習許多事情，甚至還獲得美國佬封我一個＂破鎖者尼爾 ＂的戲謔稱號。  
  
不知不覺我已經逆行了7年的時間，來到這趟任務的終點；也來到和當時的他相仿的年紀。  
  
「別忘了，只要你想的話，隨時都能夠折返。」  
  
「只是要以我的年歲作為代價。」  
  
「領悟力很高嘛。不錯，逆行和順行要花一樣長的時間你才能回到現在。」  
  
「但在我決定逆行的那個時間點的人事物還是會繼續往前進不是嗎？」  
  
「逝者如斯，就算是那個發明運算機的科學家也無法使整個江河逆流。尼爾，你能掌握的只有此刻的自己，切記。」  
  
「所以這是我最後一次和現在的你見面了。」  
  
他語塞，房間燈光昏暗我無法解讀他的表情，我又靠近他身邊。  
  
「為什麼選我。」  
  
我在他耳鬢呢喃，然而「你不想和我共度未來嗎？」這句話我問不出口。因為我注意著他右手中指指節根部一個略微凸起的繭，總能挑起我胸口的興奮。  
  
相較他對我的態度總是迂迴，他在性愛上的動作顯得直接的多了。我一跨坐在他腿上，他馬上就進入了我的身體，每當我一顫他就給更多、更強烈的反饋，此時的我們像是兩個碰撞的正反物質，下一秒即灰飛煙滅。  
  
「因為我愛你。」  
  
在他捏緊我臀瓣釋放的同時他說著，也許是疲憊讓他變得坦率。  
  
「我需要你給一個承諾。」  
  
「承諾在我們這一行輕如鵝毛。」  
  
「那就給我一個可靠的信物吧。」  
  
警報響起，我繫緊了纏在背包前緣的紅色吊繩，尾端綁著一枚環形金屬，重量使其盪作鐘擺。  
  
「以此為證，我會在終點等你。」  
  
「像學生書包一樣作裝飾啊。」  
  
同行者揶揄著我。  
  
「快走吧！時間不等人的！」  
  
我用槍托頂了對方一下，邁步向前。  
  
閘門前一條藍光籠罩的長形走道，所有人列隊等待走出碉堡。

1/1   
我和他的第一次相遇是在孟買的遊艇俱樂部，那是我加入組織後的第一個任務，需要人手協助。  
  
他的身子沉入沙發中，手裡拿著一本資料夾並且看起來風塵僕僕。接著幫自己和我點了伏特加通寧和健怡可樂。  
  
「怎麼，你工作時從不喝酒不是嗎？」  
  
他似乎對我的驚訝不以為意，接著說他的計畫。  
  
他有著一頭深金色的頭髮，凌亂的長劉海隨著動作在他眼眉間晃動，他的眼珠顏色是淡淡的海水藍。  
  
霎時，他注意到我的目光，語氣停留的半秒，眉宇微微流露哀愁，但僅止於那一瞬間。某種感覺同時匯流進我心中，彷彿我已經認識他很久了．．．  
  
「我和你認識嗎？」  
  
我不禁脫口發問。  
  
「我們現在不就認識了嗎？」  
  
他搔著下巴苦笑。

  
「我覺得你好像對我事情很熟悉。」  
  
考量到組織的特殊性，我對於同伴的時空背景很感興趣。  
  
在結束奧斯陸自由港任務後，準備離開飯店收拾行李時我不經意地說。  
  
正研究著如何將電鑽工具組塞入已經呈現鼓脹狀態行李袋的他，轉頭看我。  
  
「我們組織裡像你這樣出勤中禁酒的夥伴不在少數呢。」  
  
雖然對方神色自若，我還是決定套他的話。  
  
「經你一說，我想起孟買那間俱樂部的蘇打水還真是不錯。」  
  
「我明明幫你點的是健怡可樂。」  
  
他笑著，一如往常地泰然。  
  
「哼！你該不會是欠了我一屁股債，然後裝作不認識我吧！」  
  
「你怎麼不說我是來自未來的瑪莉．包萍？」  
  
他舉起電鑽模仿那個神奇保姆乗傘降落的動作，誇張地挑起眉毛。

他總帶著一點玩世不恭的姿態，連道別的時候也是。

「我們在一切開始的地方相見吧。」

他笑著揮手，彷彿明天我們又會在某個街角相見，我也報以微笑，手中拿著運算機目送他搭上軍用直升機離開。

只是當揚塵飛進眼裡，反射性的眨眼讓眼淚連同我內心某種情感宣洩而出。

2/2  
「嗨，我是尼爾。聽說你需要有人幫忙＂介紹＂桑杰．辛格的住家？」  
  
我有一段時間陷入了迴圈無法自拔，日復一日。  
  
因為我後悔當時沒有告訴他，連抓住他的手懇求他不要走都沒有．．．於是我不斷地往返這幾個月來我們所經歷的一切，冀望能有所改變。

＂我無法忍受失去他的未來＂  
  
  
「原來你工作時不喝酒精飲料，那蘇打水可以嗎？」  
  
這是重複第幾回的場景我已經有點搞不清楚了，反正結局還是一樣。  
  
  
＂我無法忍受失去他的未來＂  
  
  
念頭像癌細胞般啃噬我的身心，如果能以我獻祭命運三女神那就拿去吧。  
  
一回神，我身處在逆行返回奧斯陸的貨櫃中。  
  
「我知道你想說什麼，但你知道的，我的朋友．．．」  
  
他一臉疲憊地癱坐在擔架床上。為了不吵醒熟睡中的凱特，他的嗓音放的輕柔但仍壓不住流露出來的焦躁。  
  
「已經發生過的就是發生了。你不能說，我也不想聽。」  
  
「因為我們立定的蠢規則？」  
  
「因為我害怕。」  
  
與話語的情緒表現相反，他一副雲淡風輕的樣子將一撮劉海撥向耳後，頃刻間我抓住他的手卻發現他微微顫抖著。  
  
我無法克制內心壓抑已久的衝動吻了上去。他先是愣了楞，隨即捧著我的臉繼續親吻，他的舌糾纏著我的，接著雙手往下觸發著我全身上下的敏感神經，好像他早就知道哪一條愛撫路徑最能夠通往我愉悅的境地。  
  
「是哪個時期的我告訴他？然而現在的我卻一點也不了解他的身體？」

想到這裡，我抓住他的衣領將他拉下擔架床，並迅速解開綁在他身上的防彈背心，襯衫上的鈕扣彈到胸口時他悶哼了一聲。象牙白的肌膚在我面前展露，與我幻想的樣子幾無別致，除了他頸部一片淡淡的紅暈，那部位是藏不住的情色象徵，更刺激著我的欲望。  
  
我迅速地將陰莖挺入，由於缺少充份的潤滑，突如其來的疼痛使他稍稍皺眉咬著下唇，不過很快的他就適應了，進而挺腰配合著我的律動，從粗重的呼吸到微弱的呻吟。持續了一會，我將他一條腿抬放至我肩上，從他腳趾糾結的程度來看應該是離高潮不遠的信號。  
  
「尼爾．．．看著我．．．」  
  
我將他蓋住眼睛的臂膀移開，那雙泫然欲泣的淡藍眼珠像是在對我乞求。然而我還來不及領會其中的意涵，一切就已經結束了。  


‘’這些狂暴的歡愉將會有狂暴的結局’’（註1）

「你會在終點等我吧？」  
  
在他走上直升機前忽然回頭對我說。  
  
「我會在一切開始的地方等你。」  
  
「喔，那你有好長的一段路要走了，我的朋友。」  
  
  
一陣鈴聲響起，將我的思緒抽回現在。我從西裝口袋拿出手機查看，行事曆顯示一則通知：明天。

原來是明天，但我還沒有決定赴約套裝，然而無論是哪一套都一定會讓艾佛斯找到我的時候，發出忌妒的驚嘆。

（完）

註1：引自莎士比亞《羅密歐與朱麗葉》

  



End file.
